


Day 8 - Stab Wound

by broken_fannibal



Series: Whumptober 2019 [5]
Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Alec Hardy Whump, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Dark Humor, Fainting, Gen, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Injury, Stabbing, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 17:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/broken_fannibal
Summary: Ellie and Alec had been chasing a suspect. Alec had cornered and arrested them. Everything had gone smoothly.But then on the way back to the car, Alec noticed that he was bleeding.





	Day 8 - Stab Wound

On their walk back to the car Alec suddenly felt cold. Like the cold breeze coming from the coast went right through his clothes. He pulled his coat tighter around himself. But as he did his hand brushed against something wet. Confused, he lifted his hand to look at it. It was hard to see in the darkness. But whatever covered his hand was definitely dark. And wet.

Shit. It could only be blood...

He kept walking on auto-pilot as the realisation sunk in.

It _ was _ blood. It was _ his _blood. He was bleeding.

He reached out to touch his side again and winced. It started burning. Or maybe he only noticed that now. Another rush of cold overcame him. He shuddered as cold crept up his spine.

The next thing he noticed was that his knees felt wobbly. And before he could even react the ground came closer at an alarming speed.

The gravel hurt against his knees. It bit into his skin.

He groaned. His vision grew blurry. All sounds became muddled. Getting louder and then quieter again. Like a wave rolling onto the shore and then pulling back.

He must have collapsed. The sharp stones were digging into his side.

Then Miller was there, leaning over him. Her mouth might have been moving- she might have been talking. But he couldn't make out what she was saying over the rushing and ringing in his ears.

She turned him onto his back and he winced as pain flared up in his side. Another rush of cold overcame him. An explosion of sharp pain made him hiss.

He could vaguely hear her shushing him and talking to him.

From then out it was all a blur. His eyelids were too heavy to open. His ears were buzzing. He couldn't really tell what was happening. The wound kept hurting more and more. The static in his ears picked up.

It was cold. So cold!

Then it got warm all of sudden. More pain. And Dizzyness. He was too dazed to figure out why this was happening. Too tired to open his eyes.

He couldn't even tell how much time had passed. But it all seemed to happen so quickly as he slipped in and out of consciousness.

When Alec came to the pain was manageable. His vision was a little blurry. He squinted against the bright lights and covered his eyes. The rushing of blood in his ears roared up. He closed his eyes again and took several deep breaths.

"Oh, look who's awake!" she said, almost cheerful.

"Urrrghh. Miller, you're making too much noise." He waved his hand in her direction as if to shush her.

"So how are you feeling?" she asked, quieter now.

He rolled his eyes. Which he shouldn't have done. Black spots began to dance over his vision. “Terrible.”

Ellie handed him a glass of water. "The doctors said no vital organs were damaged. It's not a completely clean wound but it should heal without any complications. If you don't move too much that is."

He huffed. That would be fun... He took a sip, the cool water helped clear his head. “How am I supposed to work if I can't move?”

“I'm pretty sure ‘getting stabbed’ is a good enough reason to not come to work for at least two weeks.”

He sighed and sank back into the pillows.

“A little time off might do you some good, you know?” she added.

“A little time off...” He pulled a face. “What a lovely vacation... recovering from a stab wound.”

She couldn't hide a grin. “If that's what it takes for you to take a vacation maybe you should get stabbed more often.”

He tilted his head and stared at her. He might as well have been rolling his eyes and sighing dramatically.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! If you enjoyed it please consider leaving kudos/comments! <3


End file.
